Sweet Dreams
by ScottishMongol
Summary: Yang, Blake, and Neo are all familiar with nightmares. Luckily, they'll always have each other when they wake up. Just three fluffy Blaked Alaska oneshots.
1. Yang

"Blake!"

Neo awoke to Yang's panicked gasp. She had been sleeping peacefully, curled up against Yang's left side, while Blake slept on Yang's right. Yang bolted upright, the arm that had previously been wrapped around Neo's body seeking out Blake's hand in the darkness.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Blake asked. Neo immediately understood: Yang had just had a nightmare. The blonde was one of the strongest people Neo knew, but even she wasn't immune to the terrors that came in her sleep. Neo had her fair share of nightmares, so she quickly moved to comfort her lover.

"It was Adam...he was going to take you away from me, I tried to hold on, but my hand-"

"Shhh, shhhh..." Neo whispered, wrapping one arm around Yang's middle and stroking her hair with her other hand. Blake held tightly on to Yang, rubbing at her right shoulder. Yang was probably feeling lances of phantom pain shooting up her missing arm.

Yang's skin was slick with sweat, but Blake held on to her tightly, face buried in the crook of her neck.

"It's okay, Yang, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere..."

Yang's breathing began to slow, and she reached up and ran her fingers through Blake's hair, gently stroking her cat ears.

"I know, Blake, I know..."

Yang grabbed the edge of the sheet and wiped the sweat away from her face and neck. Neo rubbed her back and felt her heartbeat slow.

"It's okay, Yang, just lie down..." she whispered. Yang nodded and laid back down, settling into the pillows piled up near the headboard. Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder and squeezed her hand.

"I'm right here, Yang. I'm not leaving you. Not again."

"I know, Blake."

Neo kissed Yang's forehead and laid down next to her, head resting on Yang's chest. She could hear Yang's heart, beating slower now as she calmed down.

"It's okay, sunshine, we're both here for you," Neo said quietly. Yang smiled and stroked Neo's hair.

"Thanks, sweetie."

Blake kissed Yang on the cheek and settled her head back down on Yang's shoulder.

"I love you, Yang."

"I love you too," Neo added, a little insistently. Yang chuckled sleepily and kissed them both.

"And I love you. Both of you."

With that, she laid her head down and began to fall asleep. Neo glanced at Blake, lying with her head on Yang's shoulder, arms wrapped around her torso.

 _I'm glad she has you. She needs all the love she can get._

Neo closed her eyes and waited for sleep to return to her.


	2. Neo

Blake was woken up by Yang shifting underneath her.

"Mmf? What's wrong, Yang?" she mumbled.

"Neo's having a nightmare," Yang whispered. Blake rubbed the sleep from her eyes and lifted her head to look at Neo.

The small girl was curled up next to Yang's left side, as she usually was, but now she was shuddering, her eyes screwed tightly shut in distress, her hands clenched into fists, clutching the sheets as she made small whimpering noises.

 _Poor thing._

Yang sighed and gently put her hand on Neo's shoulder.

"Neo, please wake up."

Neo's eye snapped open. They shone pale white in the darkness. She sobbed and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Yang..."

Yang sat up and gently pulled Neo towards her. A little clumsily, given that she only had one arm, but she managed to get Neo into her lap, where she held her close to her chest and murmured to her softly.

"It's okay, Neo, it was just a dream."

Blake sat up and gently stroked Neo's particolored hair. She seemed even smaller than usual, curled up like that. Neo raised her head and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of the oversize shirt she usually slept in. Blake cupped Neo's cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Neo took a deep, shuddering breath. It had taken her a long time to trust Blake enough to talk to her, just as it had taken Blake a long time to grow comfortable enough to go without her bow around Neo, but Blake felt that the two trusted each other just as much as they trusted Yang.

"It was...the same one I always have," Neo said hoarsely, "The one where I kill Yang."

"Oh, Neo..."

Yang kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back while Blake held Neo's hands.

"Neo, you were a different person then. I forgave you a long time ago," Yang said.

"I know, but...I think about it all the time. Yang, I could have _killed you_. And I never would have known what I was missing. I wouldn't even have the chance to regret it."

Blake kissed Neo's hands.

"Neo, we all have regrets. I forgave you too. You try every day to make up for what you did, right?"

Neo nodded determinedly.

"Right. I promised Yang," she said. Yang smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

 _You and me both, Neo. I'm still amazed Yang was able to forgive me._

Blake chuckled.

"See? If it wasn't for Yang, you never would have changed. And she never would have gotten stronger. And then the two of you would have never come and found me."

 _We owe everything to you, Neo._

Neo sniffled and wiped at her eyes again.

"Yeah. I'm so lucky I have you. Both of you."

Blake felt her heart skip a beat.

"Here, why don't you sleep between me and Yang tonight?"

Neo gave Blake a shaky grin.

"Thanks, kitty cat."

Blake and Yang laid down on the bed with Neo between them. She yawned and snuggled close to Yang, while Blake wrapped her arm around the smaller girl and placed a kiss on top of her head. Yang reached out for Blake's hand and laced their fingers together, and Blake gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Just get some rest, Neo," Blake murmured, but Neo was already drifting off. She felt a profound calmness come over her at the knowledge that Neo was safe and happy. She closed her eyes and held Neo tightly to her.

The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Yang's whispered voice.

"I love you both so much."


	3. Blake

Some sixth sense woke Yang up, warning her that one of her girlfriends was distressed. A quick check on her left told her Neo was sleeping soundly, curled up against her, so it must have been Blake.

Sure enough, the Faunus was tossing fitfully, quietly moaning in fear. Yang rolled over, illiciting a confused grumble from Neo, and grabbed Blake with her arm. She pulled the Faunus in towards her, holding her tightly. Not for the first time, she wished she had her arm back, if only so that she could hold Blake tighter.

"It's okay, Blake, I'm here, I'm here..."

Now awake, Blake sobbed and buried her face in Yang's chest. Yang could feel her heart pounding through her ribcage.

"Yang, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..."

No matter how many times Yang had reassured her, Blake still felt guilty about leaving her behind after the Battle of Beacon. Yang and Neo had tried to help her heal, but her regret still came bubbling up in moments of weakness.

"Shhh, Blake, nothing's wrong, you're okay," Yang said soothingly. Blake, though, continued to sob.

"Yang, I'm so sorry, I don't deserve this..."

Yang frowned.

"Hey," she said sternly, "Don't you _ever_ say that. The only thing you don't deserve is the pain Adam put you through."

"I just don't know how you could forgive me!"

"Because she loves you, silly," Neo said, leaning over Yang's shoulder to kiss Blake's forehead. Blake whimpered and buried her face in Yang's chest. She could feel the dampness of Blake's tears soaking through her shirt. Neo scratched behind Blake's ears, and the Faunus relaxed slightly.

"Don't cry, kitty cat," Neo whispered soothingly.

"I'm so afraid, Yang. Of losing you again, of Adam coming back..."

Yang felt herself grow angry at the mention of Adam's name. She was about to say something when she felt Neo climb over them and lie down behind Blake.

"It's okay kitty cat, I've got you," she said. Despite being half Blake's size, Neo wrapped her arms around Blake's middle and pressed her face into her back. Blake couldn't help but crack a smile as Neo hugged her protectively.

"Thanks, Neo," she said. Yang smiled and wiped away Blake's tears, then kissed her softly on the lips. Blake hid her face in the crook of Yang's neck, and Yang felt her lips against her collarbone.

"See, Blake? We'll always look out for you."

"Tell you what," Neo added, "If I ever see Adam Taurus, I'll stab him in the kidneys."

This time Blake snorted in laughter.

"I love you," Neo whispered. Blake smiled against Yang's collarbone.

"I love you too, Neo."

Yang was surprised. It was the first time the two had ever said those words to one another. She had long known that she was the glue that held their relationship together, but it warmed her heart to know that Blake and Neo loved each other as much as they loved her.

"You know I trust you, right?" Yang asked. Blake nodded.

"And nothing you could do would ever make me stop loving you."

"Thank you, Yang. I love you too. Always."

"Try and get some rest, Blakey."

With Blake now comfortably held between Neo and Yang, she settled down and quickly fell back asleep. For a few moments, Yang was content to listen to the quiet breathing of her two girlfriends before she too gently drifted off to sleep.

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
